The Bonds of a Visor
by Qualeo
Summary: TF Prime Universe: A little thing based off the pretty cool visor the TF Prime Prowl wears. Don't worry, it's better then the summary.


**A/N: So I say the Transformers Prime Prowl version and fell in love with it. At first I laughed at the idea of it being a cross between Jazz and Prowl. Then, however I grew serious. I saw that visor and my mind thought up the idea that it was given to Prowl by Jazz. Why? You'll have to see and read it here. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Our main objective is to reach a suitable and functioning craft in order to escape before we are overtaken. There are many danger sin our way, unfortunately, as we will have to cross through Kaon to reach our destination. I am positive, as a fellow Autobot, that you have no doubts or concerns about risking our sparks in such a manner?"

Prowl's optics focused on the only surviving member of his team, an Autobot known as Jazz. He had been appalled by the very thought of acquiring such an Autobot as Jazz to serve under his command when Optimus Prime had first suggested it, though now he had no qualms about it. Jazz had proved to be a successful saboteur under Prowl's command, functioning well with the rest of the team. The mech's visor had been one of the first physical traits that had worried Prowl, along with his carefree personality and inability to stay serious for too long. However, Prowl was long past his worries. Their team had been obliterated. They were the last two left, struggling to escape Cybertron to join their fellow comrades in space. The tow mechs had graciously allowed their own escape's to be postponed in order to allow younger mechs and femmes escape. It was unfortunate that almost all mentioned mechs and femmes had been obliterated by Megatron's forces.

"Prowler, I'm not afraid. I've been battling Decepticons, Insecticons, and imbecile Autobots for a while. I think I can handle a journey through an almost DESERTED Kaon" Jazz smirked cockily, though Prowl knew he would be cautious during their trip. The mech had proved to be quite the jokester, though always came through when required. Prowl vented slightly, twitching his door wings in slight irritation. Though he was aware of Jazz's personality, it still bugged him to no end. He especially disapproved of the irritating nickname.

"Very well then, we shall depart immediately. I am afraid that Kaon may turn out to be quite treacherous if we wait too long to enter. Stay in formation behind me unless I ask you to break off. I assume we shall not need to, as Kaon should be relatively empty by now. Autobots are not the only ones fleeing" Prowl added, frowning a little as he shifted in to his alternate mode. Jazz nodded with a smile, transforming and parking uncomfortably close behind Prowl. Prowl vented again, allowing his frame to shudder, before taking off across the wasteland that was known as Cybertron.

::So Prowler, think when we make it off this planet we could have a few cubes? I made sure to bring the last of our cubes with us:: Prowl spoke casually over a private comm. link, much to Prowl's annoyance. Jazz always regarded him as a friend more than his leading commander, a trait that Prowl repulsed.

::I have informed you many times to not refer to me as that name Jazz. I also wish to save the energon as you know that we are in short supply. We have a long journey ahead of us once we are off of this planet:: Prowl reprimanded him in his usual strict tone, causing Jazz to snort over the comm. link. Prowl flinched at the unprofessional noise.

::All righty Prowler, but you know, you should loosen up for once. I mean, I can't tolerate your no-fun personality forever now can I?:: Jazz joked over the comm. link, Prowl venting loudly before quickly cutting it off. He had neither time nor the patience to deal with Jazz's unwanted friendly advances. He had no use for such a friend, as he wished to leave this planet and meet up with Prime as soon as possible. To his relief, Jazz made no attempts to reopen the comm. link.

The two Autobots found themselves within the outskirts of Kaon after about a solar cycle, though Jazz had complained about it being eternity. Prowl had vented mentally, his logic processor on the verge of gltiching. He had attempted to explain this to the Autobot, only to be waved off causally like any friend would do another. Prowl had reprimanded Jazz again, only to have the bot laugh, but agree without any trouble.

"Stay alert and transform, as I do not wish to travel though here and find myself caught off guard" Prowl ordered, transforming before Jazz could try to say anything. Jazz transformed behind him, his visor bright as he scanned the area. Kaon was indeed a creepy place, dark and crumbling. Jazz could not help but shudder slightly at the scene before him, activating lights in order to give them a larger area of view. Prowl was grateful for the mechs assistance as they began to trek through the ruined city, his door wings twitching at every noise. The sound of Jazz snickering softly greatly annoyed him, though he chose to simply ignore him. He knew if he tried to reprimand him, he would only hinder their progress. He wanted to leave Kaon as soon as possible.

"Whoa, hold it. I heard something up ahead" Jazz's voice caused Prowl to freeze, his optics darting to the area in question. Prowl immediately activated a small ion blaster that folded out of his armor just before his hand, fully prepared to fire. Behind him, the sound of whirs and clicks assured him that Jazz was preparing for battle as well.

The two mechs watched as a piece of rubble shifted, the silhouette of something slowly struggling out from underneath. Both mech's sighed in relief as the silhouette was revealed to be the wrecker Wheeljack, the mech looking quite annoyed. His battle mask was slid over his face and his dual swords drawn and prepared for battle. It took the mech a nanoclick to realize who Jazz and Prowl were, grunting before sheathing his weapons. Jazz and Prowl did the same thing with their own, letting the weapons fold in to their armor once more.

"A wrecker here? What are you doing? Cybertorn's gone dark. Thought you would have noticed" Jazz said, gesturing towards the darkness around them. Wheeljack rolled his optics, approaching the duo with long strides. Prowl flinched a little.

"I'm here because I got the slag knocked out of me by some Decepticon glitch head while distracted. Don't know where the fragger went, but he's still here. I've been searching for him for a while now. I should be asking the same of you two. I thought all of you normal bots got yourselves out of here as well" Wheeljack grunted, stopping right in front of Prowl. Prowl twitched his door wings, a sign of his obvious discomfort. He was prone to avoid dealing with wreckers, as they usually turned out to be quite violent at times. Though he was well aware of the bot's faction, the fact that he was a wrecker still unnerved Prowl.

"Well we are trying to leave. We just had a few unfortunate things happen to us that caused us to miss our flight. What Deceptiocn are you after anyways? I thought they had fled too" Jazz saved Prowl from the uncomfortable conversation he had expected, venting in relief as the wrecker walked around him to approach Jazz.

"His name is Barricade and I hope if you find him, you take that fragger out. I'd rather get him myself, but I'm not going to spend my entire time here looking for him. I'll leave you two to your business then" Wheeljack said, transforming and landing on the ground with a loud thump. Prowl twitched as the wrecker took off in to the darkness. Jazz walked up beside him, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Prowl twitched again.

"All right Prowler, he's gone. Shall we carry on?" Jazz quickly removed his hand, noticing the slight scowl on Prowl's face. He was starting to grow even more irritable with every friendly advance from Jazz. He thought he had made it clear several times that he had no interest in becoming any more then fellow Autobots. He ha d no use for friendships with bots such as Jazz.

"Indeed, let us continue cautiously. I doubt the next mech or femme we see shall be an Autobot" Prowl said, a hint of irritation in his normally neutral tone. Jazz dropped back in to position, his visor dimming just a little as they walked. Prowl ignored his action, focused on the task ahead of them as they maneuvered through Kaon. The two Autobots quietly moved through the abandoned Decepticon city, the only sound coming from their pedes as they hit the floor. Jazz seemed to act a little more distant this time, a small frown on his face. Prowl was in a slightly better mood knowing that the Autobot finally seemed to get the point.

Of course, his good mood could only last so long. The two mechs had begun to approach the outer edge of Kaon when the familiar sound of an engine roaring caught the two off guard, both fumbling to activate their weapons and search for the source. They did not have to search for long.

Prowl let out a loud grunt of pain as he was suddenly rammed in to by an approaching vehicle, the newcomer wasting no time in transforming and sending a servo in to the Autobot's faceplate. The loud cracking noise indicated damage as Prowl toppled backwards, his door wings slammed in to the ground under his frame. Prowl's optics had whirred in alarm as he tried to regain focus, the pain excruciating as the mech currently pinning him to the ground continued to try and offline him. The feeling of sharp claws brushed across his chassis, indicating the mech's intention of ripping his spark out.

The weight of the mech suddenly vanished, Jazz yanking him backwards and forcing him backwards. The Deceptiocn lost his balance, struggling to remain upwards as Jazz continued his assault. The Autobot's visor flashed dangerously as he activated his ion blaster, shoving it in to the Decepticon's chassis and firing repeatedly. The Decepticon let out a loud, metallic shriek as the weapon pierced his armor, piercing the spark chamber. His clawed hands automatically reached for the Autobot's face, digging in to the protective armor surround the sides of his helm. Jazz growled and fired one last round, the Decepticon howling again before falling limp. Visor flashing again, Jazz released the body and allowed it to slump to the floor.

"You all right Prowler?" Jazz asked, turning his attention towards the mech struggling to his feet. Jazz ignored the energon that was clearly running down the sides of his helm, a product of the clawed hands gripping him so roughly. Instead, he extended a servo to help Prowl to his pedes again. Prowl gratefully took it, his door wings aching.

"You have energon running from a wound. It would be logical to attend to your injury as soon as possible" Prowl informed him, wiping the energon from his own wound. He found it hard to, as his vision seemed to be damaged. His right optic was slightly dim, close to offlining completely. A small gash was etched across the metal surrounding it. Jazz's visor flashed as he wiped the energon from his own wound.

"Don't worry about it Prowler, I got it handled. You look like you're in pretty bad shape with that optic of yours though. If you want, I can let you use my visor. It's only a fashion statement for me, but It can be modified to improve your vision" Jazz offered, causing Prowl to twitch. The very thought of wearing that visor was enough to make him purge. He was very negative towards visors and did not wish to wear one. Logically, he knew he should take the visor.

"I do not wish to wear the visor; you may keep it for yourself. We are close to the outskirts of Kaon. It should not take long to exit this dangerous territory" Prowl said, a little harsher then he had intended. Jazz's visor flashed and he frowned, but wisely said no more. The saboteur took his position behind Prowl once more, a bigger frown on his face then before. He was disappointed in the rejection, but decided not to bring it up. Prowl obviously did not wish to befriend him. He really was the antisocial bot everyone portrayed him as.

The duo, currently distanced more than ever, reached the outskirts within two breems, Prowl relieved to finally be out. His door wings, despite the ache, twitched in satisfaction as they exited the hazardous area. Jazz was just as relieved, his visor brightening as he crossed over one last obstacle.

"We should arrive at our destination within in another breem. We may take off from their and continue onwards to join Optimus Prime and the rest of his team" Prowl spoke with an air of confidence as he began to move again, Jazz only venting softly and following.

"How is your vision Prowler? You healed up any more?" Jazz asked, watching as Prowl's door wings twitched.

"My vision shall be repaired by the medic on Optimus Prime's team when we arrive. We should focus on hurrying before we fall in to any more danger" Prowl spoke in his usual professional tone, despite how irritated he felt with Jazz. Jazz only nodded in response, glancing around.

"All righty then, just che-PROWL GET OUT OF THE WAY" Jazz suddenly bolted for the mech, tackling him to the ground. Prowl grunted and then twitched, his door wings once again smashed up against the ground. With his impaired vision, he could not see what Jazz had seen. All he knew was that the mech had tackled him for no reason at all. Prowl's patience finally snapped.

"I have had it with you! I have tried to be patient! I have tried to attempt and understand your way of thought! I can no longer try to, as you are infuriating and irritating me beyond my limit! I do not know why you act like this, but you are possibly as immature as the devil twins from the pit! I have never met a mech like you before, and to be honest, I am displeased!" Prowl snapped furiously, his optics flaring. His door wings flared upwards as well to express his rage, Jazz quickly removing himself in shock. It was at that point that he realized that Prowl might not have seen what had happened.

"Wait Prowler, let me exp-" Jazz tried to speak, only recoiling when Prowl's optics flared white and his door wings flared upward even more.

"I do not wish to hear one of your jokes or excuses that solve nothing at all! I only wish for you to back off, let me be, and accept that I do not wish to be your friend! I do not need friendship, as it will distract me! I am certainly appalled by the fact that you did not realize this sooner! I have tried to be as gentle as possible, but I am at my limit! I do not wish to know you, and I certainly do not wish to wear your horrid visor" Prowl snapped, causing something in Jazz to stall. His visor flashed as he looked around once more before turning back to Prowl, a rare scowl on his faceplates.

"You know what? Fine, I'm done. I tried to make friends with you. Why? Because you've always seemed lonely PROWL. I'm not the type to just let a bot walk around lonely. I was thrilled when I was put on your team, even when I could see your disappointment. I've known that you don't like me. I can take your thoughts about my personality. I can take your thoughts about how I respond to things. But I don't like people questioning the visor. I even went to the trouble of offering it to you. I'm done myself. I'm not going to even try. I'll make it to the shuttle myself and meet you there. Good luck, I'll let you be alone. You can be as lonely as you want" Jazz snapped, transforming and speeding away. Prowl felt his wings flare up as he watched him go, irritable. He stood up himself, wincing as his door wings twitched, before transforming and taking off as well. He had no need for Jazz. He could reach his destination himself.

* * *

Prowl was exhausted, even though it had taken half a breem to reach his destination. He transformed slowly, groaning quietly. His door wings ached along with the pain in his optic. His vision was fractured now, leaving him vulnerable on one side. It was a situation he did not particularly enjoy, but it would have to do. He had finally made it to his destination.

It was a small yard filled with several dozen shuttles, though most of them were nonfunctional. Prowl, however, knew that there a few that could operate well enough to get him and Jazz off of this planet. Prowl stalled, his optics looking around for mentioned mech. Did Jazz make it? Prowl felt guilt slowly creeping on him as he began to search, hoping that his member had made it. His logical processor was assuring him that everything was fine whether or not Jazz made it, but he himself was uncertain. It was strange, but he knew he was worrying about the mech. Prowl could not understand why.

Prowl had searched for almost a full breem when he finally heard the sound of growling and metal hitting metal, causing him to activate his ion blaster as he approached the source. Hidden behind one of the shuttles, Prowl slowly took a look around with his good optic.

Jazz had indeed made it, though he was not the only one. Pinning the saboteur against the hull of one of the shuttles was yet another Decepticon, a sadistic smile on his faceplates. His optics burned in to Jazz's as he slowly crushed the mech's throat cables. His claws dug in to the tender cables, causing Jazz to let out a small strangled noise. Energon seeped down his armor and on to the Decepticon's claws, causing the Decepticon to cackle.

"Release him or suffer the consequences," Prowl snarled, steeping out in to full view with his ion blaster armed and prepared to fire. Jazz's visor brightened at the sight of the Autobot, feeling a little guilty about his outburst form earlier. However, he was in no position to apologize. The Decepticon smiled at Prowl before throwing Jazz to the ground a few feet away. The mech rolled a bit before collapsing on to the ground, twitching a little as an energon puddle formed.

"Another Autobot? I knew I had seen you earlier when I was trying to lose that damned wrecker. Good thing you interfered with him or I might not be here. I'm glad you could make it" The Decepticon grinned at him, his hands slowly switching in to a pair of duel wielding swords. Prowl frowned slightly, his ion blaster continuing to focus on the Decepticon. He was no good at battling when the opponent possessed a melee weapon.

"Barricade" Prowl grimaced, the Decepticon smirking in response before rushing towards the Autobot. Prowl twitched his door wings and fired, only stopping when he was forced to move. Prowl rolled out of the way, his door wings twitching constantly as he tried to stable himself. With the lack of vision on one side, Prowl found himself slammed to the ground as Barricade attacked through his current weak point. Prowl groaned loudly, his optics whirring in alarm as he tried to find his target. Barricade would have none of that, pinning the Autobot's arm to the ground and grasping the weapon. In one short move, he ripped it right out of it's place, tossing it aside. Prowl vented loudly before trying to utilize melee combat, his optics finding his target as he gripped Barricade's wrist and tugged him down. Barricade snarled, digging his sword in to Prowl's arm. The mech inhaled sharply, energon seeping down his arm as he released the con.

"Fragging Autobot, you put up a good fight with that damaged optic of yours. Too bad you were outmatched. I would have enjoyed a longer fight, but I have a lord to return to. I suppose he'll be happy if I bring you and your friend's head to him" Barricade heaved himself up, Prowl twitching and shuddering as he tried to lift himself up. Barricade raised one his swords, bringing it down in a flash. Prowl braced for impact as heard the sound of metal hitting metal. To his surprise, however, he felt nothing.

Finally managing to lift his self up and analyze the situation, Prowl managed to see Barricade and Jazz brawling once more. As he tried to regain his focus long enough to help, his optic watched as Jazz was suddenly pierced through the chassis, his head rolling backwards and his entire frame shaking. Barricade, clearly injured his self now, threw the Autobot away before running. Wasting no time, Barricade hopped in to a functional shuttle and took off before Prowl could get to him.

Prowl, however, was not focused on the Decepticon. Struggling to his pedes, the Autobot hobbled over to where Jazz lay, energon seeping from the wound. His visor was flashing repeatedly, dimming and brightening every few seconds. He was covered in energon from Barricade and his self, shuddering. Prowl's remaining optic dimmed just a little, his other one having offlined a while ago. He carefully set to work to try and repair his fallen comrade, only to be stopped by a weak servo grasping his own. Jazz painfully turned his head towards the bot, smiling a little.

"All right Prowler….you know….I'm not…going…to…make it…so stop…messing…with me" he said, Prowl venting softly. His logic processor told him that the mech was right; Jazz was not going to survive. Keeping himself as composed as usual, Prowl gently removed his hand from Jazz's grasp and continued to try and work on him.

"You are a member of my team and as such must be attended too in case there is a chance" Prowl informed him with a twitch of his door wings, causing Jazz to frown.

"Stop….it..Prowler….I'm…going….to the well….of all sparks….soon…so stop…with that…formal slag…..I…need you to do something…for me" Jazz's comment caused Prowl to halt his work, staring at Jazz with wide optics. Jazz was still speaking to him as if he was a friend. It was strange, but Prowl could not bring up the will to correct him. He merely nodded, showing Jazz that he was ready to hear him out. Jazz smiled slightly before painfully lifting his servos to his visor, removing it was a small click. The blue color faded away, leaving a plain grey visor in it's place. Jazz slowly offered it to the mech, his dim blue optics focused on Prowl. Prowl faltered as he took the visor in to his servos.

"Jazz, I have already informed you that I have no use for it. I do not wish-" Prowl was cut off by Jazz's flaring optics, the saboteur looking menacing even in his weakened state.

"Wear it…for the team…Prowl…Wear it…and you'll know…you're not alone….you have…the sparks of your…team with you…in that visor…do it…for your…friends" Jazz managed to say before his optics finally offlined, the Autobot finally falling limp. His exposed spark that had been flaring widely began to die down until there was nothing but an ash pile left. Jazz had perished.

Prowl felt numb at that moment as he slowly slid the visor in to place. His optics adjusted to it as he activated it, the color changing to a yellowish color. With the help of the visor, he was finally able to see as if he was completely functional. He was not able to get a better view of his fallen comrade. Now, Prowl did not shed tears. No, he could never force himself to do anything like that. He could, however, feel sadness. Even his logic processor could not counter the emotions he was feeling right now. He felt the burden of loneliness settling in as he realized he was the last of his team. It was the first time he ever felt it, as he had always ignored it. Now, he knew exactly why Jazz had tried to get close to him. The feeling of loneliness was unbearable.

However, Prowl also felt the strength of his team. He touched the visor gently with his servo, feeling strange warmth. No, he was not alone at all. He had the bonds he had ignored for so long with his team. He could feel their support even when they were no longer functioning. It made living with the loneliness much more bearable. Every moment he had missed with them was flooding through the visor in to his long ignored spark. For the first time in a while, Prowl actually smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, the story my mind spawned. I mean, I felt really emotional when I first thought about it. Prowl's visor really being a gift from Jazz before he died. I thought it was something sweet (and if it actually happened it would cause some pretty intense cop car drama in the show). **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece. I worked a little while on it! Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it or not, I really appreciate it! **


End file.
